S3 Ep01: Attack of the Clones Part 1
by Senderj
Summary: Can the MBC defeat the clones of their own and protect Single Town?
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER BUSTER CLUB**

Season 3 Episode 1

Attack of the Clones (Part 1)

Chapter 1

**(Narrator POV)**

The four opened the classroom door and got out of Mr. Fusster's class. School was over and they walked to their lockers.

"I've had enough listening to him," said Cathy. "Ever since he started to say that humans are the only intelligent life forms in the galaxy, I hated science!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, science isn't all that bad," said Chris. "It also has a more interesting side if you read more about it."

"Be careful, Cathy," said Sam. "If you act more like that, you may leak information about the MBC."

"Right! That's even worse than getting detentions if we argue with him," said Danny, opening his locker.

They all got into their lockers and drove their pods to the clubhouse.

**(Cathy POV)**

As soon as I got out of my pod, I was so tired that I fell into Danny's arms. He put me on his back and put his arms around me. Then he carried me along. His strong arms were so comfortable and his back was so warm!

"You really need some rest," he said, gently putting me on the sofa.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry I fell into you arms. I didn't mean to…"

"No, that's fine," he interrupted. "MBC Rule no.3, members should always help each other," he said with a confident look.

I looked into his eyes and appreciated them immediately. They were as green as two shiny emeralds glowing brightly. For a while I was deeply attracted by his appearance. He looked really handsome! But soon I felt tired again. I smiled at him and quickly fell asleep on the sofa.

**(Chris POV)**

Cathy was lying on the sofa and Danny was walking towards me.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked. "Any traces of aliens?"

"Still nothing," I replied. "It's been a week since we busted the last one."

"You mean the virus we busted when we were quarantined in outer space?" asked Sam.

"Exactly," I replied. "By the way, that was a close one. We almost got lost in space."

"Not when the Danny heroically saved the day by preventing Cathy from leaving the clubhouse," Danny said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam was clearly annoyed.

"Well, it seems that the boss lady doesn't appreciate what I did, blasting that annoying little droid," Danny teased her.

Sam crossed her arms and marched away. I have always admired Sam for her outstanding leadership abilities. Although she can sometimes be bossy, it is really nice to have someone do the planning job. She had a tough body and a kind heart.

Wouldn't it be nice if … I had a girlfriend like her?

No! Chris, get real! She is a mastery of fighting and physical moves and you are just a weak guy spending days and nights on your computer! Forget it!

Something touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Danny.

"You've stared at Sam for a long time. Do you really …"

"Don't you say a word!" I warned him. "It's just …"

"Fine," he said. "Secrets are safe with the Danny." And he walked away.

**(Narrator POV)**

The hologram of the Galactic Commander suddenly appeared.

"SMITH!" he shouted with all of his strength.

Cathy jumped from the sofa while Chris, Danny and Sam rushed to the hologram.

"Yes, Commander!" Mr. Smith dashed into the clubhouse and saluted.

"Attention Monster Buster Club," the Galactic Commander began. "I have serious news for all of you."

"What could possibly go wrong?" asked Danny.

The Commander coughed for a while and then continued, "A scientist from another planet stole your DNA and created four clones that looked just like the four of you. He was arrested just a moment ago but we couldn't find traces of the four clones in his laboratory. However, we learned that their code numbers are CA-97, CH-15, SA-2 and DA-34. Our intelligence reports that they escaped from the lab and are heading towards planet Earth."

"Although their intentions are unknown to us, you must prevent them from taking over your planet," he continued. "An easy way to identify them is that all four of them have white hair. Track them down and arrest them. Be careful as the clones may know what you four are thinking at the moment. Report back to me if you encounter any difficulties. Wish you good luck!"

With these words, the hologram disappeared.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" The alarm went off.

"Alien alert!" cried Chris. "Trouble in the school gym!"

"The clones are probably in action," said Mr. Smith. "Take extra care as the commander warned you. The clones may know more than you do."

"Don't worry, Grandpa," replied Cathy. "We'll take care of ourselves."

"Are you still feeling tired, Cathy?" asked Danny, tapping her shoulder.

"No, my body recovered quickly," replied Cathy. "Thanks for asking."

She thought, 'He's such a sweet and caring person!'

"MBC, power up!" they shouted as they transformed into their uniform.

The four jumped into their pods and raced to the school gym.

**(Cathy POV)**

We got out of our pods, took out our blasters and proceeded cautiously into the gym. There was no one inside.

"Chris, a-scan," said Sam. Chris took out the a-scanner.

"Strange," said Chris. "There are … OUCH!"

I turned to see him lying on the floor. A long limb, like a fully stretched Rhapsodian's limb, had tripped him over!

"Hi there," said a voice. "I'm CA-97 to eliminate you!"

I turned around to see a person who looked just like me, except that she has white hair. It was obvious that CA-97 was my clone. To make things worse, she had my Rhapsodian powers too!

"Don't you dare hurting my friend!" I shouted.

I grabbed her with one arm and swung her across the gym. Then I saw another Chris trying to grab his blaster from his hand!

"CH-15 here. Let go or I'll blast you!" said the clone.

"Never!" shouted Chris. Sam threw herself in the air and kicked the clone away before Danny blasted him to the wall.

"Watch out!" I shouted. Sam's clone, SA-2, rushed behind Sam and knocked her over. I reached out my arm to help her, but another stretched arm grabbed my leg and threw me up in the air. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. My clone used my Rhapsodian powers on me!

I stood up to see that Chris was trapped in a purple bubble by his clone. Sam got up quickly and fought SA-2 with the same moves. Then I happened to notice that someone standing on the stands was aiming his weapon at me!

"Cathy, duck!" Danny shouted and pushed me to the floor.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Blue light appeared around his body and he became smaller. He was sucked into a vacuvator!

"DA-34's ambush was successful, although my actual target was the Rhapsodian girl," his clone said and jumped down from the stands. Oh no, Danny was trapped in the small green container!

"Hi-ya," Sam kicked SA-2 to the door as I chased after DA-34, trying to get Danny back. CA-97 stretched her leg again and tripped us over. We watched as the four clones escaped hurriedly through the door. We got up and ran after them out of the gym. Sam took out the a-scanner but there was no sign of the clones anywhere. How could they have escaped so quickly?

"Company halt!" Principal Rollins shouted and marched towards us.

"Oh no!" I whispered. "We're still in out uniform!"

"What on earth are you wearing, soldier? I mean, student." She demanded, still marching towards us.

"Uh … we were just rehearsing a play in the school gym," I replied. "It has been arranged as a surprise for you so … excuse us if you don't mind."

We did not wait for her to say another word before we rushed back into the school gym and jammed the door.

"Nice speech, Cathy," said Sam.

"Help!" cried Chris and we released him from the bubble he was trapped in.

"Quick! We need to get back to the clubhouse to gather more information," said Sam. "The clones got Danny."

At that moment I stopped running and thought about Danny. He sacrificed himself just to save me. Luckily for him, DA-34 was only holding a vacuvator, not some kind of lethal blasters. But how could he be so brave? I would have been the one stuck in the small green container now if he didn't push me to the floor. Does he really care so much about me? Tears ran out from my eyes as Chris comforted me.

"Don't worry, Cathy," he said. "Danny will be with us in no time."

"But we must hurry if we are to catch the clones," Sam added.

I nodded, hoping that nothing bad has happened to Danny. The three of us got into our pods and went back to the clubhouse.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Cathy POV)**

We entered the clubhouse and I sat on the sofa.

"It's now three against four," I said. "How can we possibly beat them?"

"Well, Sam could take out three of them while we focus on the last one," replied Chris. "Right, Sam?"

"Easier to say than do it," said Sam. "They have much of our abilities."

"Sam," I began. "I think Chris was trying to tell a joke."

Sam stared at me with her mouth open.

"No matter what that was," she said. "It wasn't a good joke."

"Sorry, fellows," said Chris. "Somehow I knew it was a bad joke."

"Don't worry, Chris," I said. "Ask Danny how to tell a good joke, I mean when he's here."

I was right about Danny. The atmosphere in the clubhouse was so boring without his funny jokes. All I could hear was Sam's bossiness and the complicated technical terms said by Chris. I really wished that Danny was here.

I asked myself, "Do I really have feelings for Danny? Are we supposed to be more than just friends?"

"Forget it, Cathy!" I heard the reply from my heart. "How could a Rhapsodian girl possibly love a human boy?"

'But if I stayed on Earth, how could I find a Rhapsodian partner?'

**(Chris POV)**

'Was my joke really that bad?' I thought. 'More importantly, was Sam angry with me? I did that just to impress her. Why would she react in that way?'

"Come on, Chris," I told myself. "She will never like you, no matter how many bad jokes you tell her. Now let's just focus on the mission."

I sighed, turned to the computer and tried to search for information about the clones we encountered. I only managed to find their photos and code numbers, but nothing more was available.

The Commander was right. We didn't know their intentions. But from the fact that DA-34 tried to vacuvate Cathy but accidentally captured Danny instead, was it possible that they were programmed to kidnap us?

But that didn't seem right. Their boss was under arrest so even if they captured all of us, where would they send us to?

'We will need more evidence to solve this mystery,' I thought. 'But one thing is clear: they have gadgets that are the same as or even more powerful than those we have. It is going to be a tough fight.'

Suddenly I realised something and shouted, "That's it! Danny's v-com has a tracking device. We could track down his location now!"

"Oh great!" cried Cathy.

"Nice work Chris," said Sam. "Now find out his current location."

"He's in an old factory at the edge of Single Town," I replied.

"Alright then," said Sam. "Now we'll plan for the rescue mission."

Sam signaled as we settled ourselves around the table. When she said we were going to plan for the mission, I knew that it would be her own mission briefing. Finally I could listen to her detailed mission plan!

**(Sam POV)**

"OK MBC, here's the situation," I began. "Danny is trapped in the old factory here." I pointed at the map.

"Cathy was right about one thing," I continued. "It's now three against four so we don't have any advantage if we simply break in and start a blaster fight. Therefore, it would be best to sneak in and get Danny out of there before trying to vacuvate the clones."

"But how are we supposed to get in there unnoticed?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, Danny should be well guarded by the clones," added Cathy.

"That's the point," I explained. "As far as I know, there are several entrances to the factory. Two of us will create a diversion at the front while the other one will infiltrate at the back."

"Which means," said Chris. "It'll be two against four at the front. What if we can't fight them off?"

"The member at the back will have to move quickly then," I replied.

"It's still a very risky move," said Chris. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Don't worry Chris," I replied. "Everything will be under control."

Chris stared at the floor plan of the factory as I looked into his icy blue eyes. They were even more beautiful than shiny sapphires. His indigo blue hair was also attractive. And his face …

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Which of us will sneak in from the back?" asked Cathy.

"Definitely not me," said Chris quickly. "I'm not good at stealthy missions."

They both turned to me.

"You both want me to do it?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess the best person to do it is the one who planned for the mission," said Cathy. "Because she understands the plan the most."

"Alright," I said. "I'll go in from the back."

"MBC, power up!" we shouted as we transformed into our uniform.

Then we jumped into our pods and raced to the old factory.

**(Danny POV)**

I couldn't see or hear anything since the clones put my container in a really dark room. I had never been sucked into a vacuvator before, but the process wasn't painful at all. In fact, the green liquid around me was fairly comfortable.

On the other hand, I was still worried. Did Cathy manage to avoid the beam? Did Chris manage to get out of the purple bubble? Did Sam manage to win her clone with her physical moves? I just hoped that I was the only one captured by the clones.

I turned on my v-com and tried to send a distress signal to the clubhouse but it was no use. It was clear that the clones had disabled all radio transmissions between me and the outside.

"Don't worry, "I told myself. "I'm sure Chris is smart enough to track me down by using the tracking device in my v-com."

So I waited patiently for reinforcements to arrive.

**(Chris POV)**

Cathy and I quickly arrived outside the factory while Sam took another route to sneak into it from the back.

"Is everything OK, Sam?" I asked her through my v-com.

"Yes," she replied. "Now start your diversion."

"Copy that," I replied and hid behind some bushes.

Cathy started to dance in front of the factory, in her unique Rhapsodian style. A few seconds later, DA-34 and CH-15 opened the factory door and walked towards Cathy, with their blasters in their hands.

"Time to say goodbye, Rhapsodian!" said CH-15. He switched his blaster to a vacuvator and aimed at Cathy. She was alert and stretched her arm to knock his blaster out of his hand. DA-34 jumped over Cathy and landed behind her, just in front of my hiding place. It was a golden opportunity for me!

I jumped from behind the bushes and aimed my vacuvator at DA-34.

"First clone busted!" I said to myself.

I pulled the trigger. But before the beam reached DA-34, a stretched arm above me snatched my weapon. I looked up to see that CA-97 was holding my vacuvator and standing on a tree branch. DA-34 did a back flip and kicked me on the chest. I fell onto the ground.

CA-97 jumped down from the tree and aimed the vacuvator at me. At that time I only wished that Sam has already got Danny out of the factory.

**(Sam POV)**

I heard loud noises from the front of the factory as I proceeded quietly through the dark corridors. Everything around me was covered with darkness. I could just see the way by the little sunlight that came in through the small windows. I took out my blaster and continued to track down Danny's location,

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sam" I whispered to myself. "No insects, no spiders, no snakes."

I walked through another door and went into a room without windows. I couldn't see a thing! The door shut behind me and I knew that something was wrong.

Suddenly the lights went on. From the distance I could see a person in front of me holding a blaster. It wasn't Danny. It was my clone.

"Welcome Samantha," said SA-2. "I've been expecting you."

**(Chris POV)**

CA-97 walked slowly towards me with the vacuvator. I was expecting the worst. Suddenly, a stretched arm grabbed her from behind and threw her across the lawn. It was Cathy!

I got up and took out my backup blaster. I fired my blaster at my clone but missed him. CH-15 was running to a tree. I continued to fire at him but none of the blasts hit the target. CH-15 ran behind tree and hid there.

'Where is Sam? She should've been here long ago.' I thought. 'She better be joining us quickly or I don't know how long will this gun battle be lasting.'

I turned around and saw that DA-34 had knocked Cathy's blaster off her hand. I ran towards them but CA-97 stretched her arm and tripped me over. I dropped my blaster on the ground. CA-97 jumped from behind and landed in front of me. She knelt down and took my blaster, and then aimed it right at the centre of my forehead. I was frozen with fear.

"Farewell, gadget guy," she said.

Before I had time to react, Cathy grabbed CA-97 with one hand and DA-34 with the other hand and threw them both away. Phew! That was really close. I stood up as I realised that I was carrying no more gadgets.

My v-com suddenly beeped. It was Sam.

"Guys, HELP!" she shouted. And the transmission was suddenly cut.

"Sam!" I yelled at my v-com.

"Oh no!" I shouted at Cathy. "Sam's in trouble. We got to help her."

Cathy turned towards me. I happened to notice that CH-15 slowly moved from behind the tree and aimed his blaster at Cathy.

"Cathy, watch out!" I shouted. She quickly turned to the tree next to where CH-15 was standing. But she failed to react. The laser blast went right into her stomach. She cried in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Cathy!" I yelled and crawled next to her. I didn't have my blaster with me so I dragged her body into the nearest tunnel entrance, which was only a few inches away. I put her body into her pod and I got into mine. Then I piloted both pods to go back to the clubhouse. I had no idea of what I should do next.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Danny POV)**

I was still thinking about more jokes to entertain myself when someone opened the door. I saw Sam's shadow and she was holding a green container just like the one I was trapped in.

'At last,' I thought. 'Someone has come to rescue me.'

But I was wrong. On a closer look, the person had white hair. And oh no! The real Sam was trapped in the small green container! She was vacuvated by her clone and brought to this room with me!

SA-2 put the small green container down next to mine, walked out of the room and slammed and door shut. I turned on my v-com for illumination.

"Sam!" I yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"Danny, you don't have to shout," she replied.

"What happened? And where's Chris and Cathy?" I asked.

She sighed and turned to me. "It's a long story," she began.

She told me about the rescue plan, how she met her clone and finally ended up in her container.

"My clone knew all of my moves," she said. "That's the only reason why she managed to defeat me and vacuvate me."

"I bet this whole plan was your idea, right?" I asked.

She nodded. I was thinking of joking that this was her first plan of failure but I really didn't want to hurt her feelings. So instead, I comforted her.

"Chris and Cathy will be here at any moment," I said. "I'm sure we'll be free in no time!"

"I hope you're right," she said. "But if I faced my clone alone, it means that they're two against three at the front!"

"Numbers don't have any meanings," I said. "The problem is that my clone probably has a brain as large as mine, and it would be difficult for Chris to think of a way to win him by tactics."

"Danny! No time for jokes!" she said, annoyed. "Just help me think of a way to get out of here." Then she tried hard to push her container, hoping that it would fall off the table.

"That's no use," I told her. "I've tried that trick a million times since I got into this room. You're just wasting your energy."

But she ignored my words and kept trying and trying. In the end, she panted and sat down.

"You're right, Danny" she said. "There's no way to escape."

"I told ya," I said. "The Danny's always right."

"Well, if you said that the Danny's so smart, why don't you figure out a way to get us out of this room?" She still didn't like my joke.

"The Danny will think of something," I assured her.

'Nothing will work,' I thought. 'As the commander said, our clones know what we are thinking. We can't keep our plans as secrets. That explains why the diversion failed. SA-2 studied Sam's plan and picked a place to ambush her. Then she managed to beat Sam in a one-on-one situation. Even if I can think of a plan to escape, my clone may know it as well.'

'Where are Chris and Cathy?' I thought. 'If they don't get into this room soon, we'll be stuck here for ages!'

**(Chris POV)**

I was exhausted when we got into the clubhouse. Cathy was feeling worse. I assisted her to the sofa and she lay there, covering her wounds with her hands. I asked if there was anything I could do.

"Find Grandpa," she told me. "He can cure me quickly with his powers."

I nodded and ran to Mr. Smith's house. As I did, I thought about Sam. Undoubtedly, she was in trouble. But how big was the trouble? If she couldn't get Danny out of that place, our diversion wasn't successful. Unfortunately, I've lost connection with her.

I stood in front of Mr. Smith's house and rang the doorbell. To my surprise, no one came to answer.

"Mr. Smith!" I shouted. Nobody answered my voice. I turned the knob and slowly walked into the house. Everything was deadly silent. I looked around and finally decided to go upstairs.

As I was walking in the corridor, a door in front of me suddenly burst open. A person with white hair, wearing a mask, stood and yelled at me. I jumped backwards. He took off his mask. It was Mr. Smith!

"Mr. Smith," I said, taking a deep breath. "We have no time to play. You know, at one moment I thought you were a clone!"

"Sorry Chris," he said. "I was just looking for my old Rhapsodian mask when I suddenly heard someone walking up the stairs. You came looking for me, right? What's the problem?"

"It's a long story," I said. "But now Cathy's hurt in the stomach, and I think you better go to the clubhouse and have a check on her."

I followed him to the clubhouse. Cathy was lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. Mr. Smith got close and examined her.

"Don't worry," he told me. "Cathy's going to be fine. By the way, where are Danny and Sam?"

I sighed and explained that Danny was captured and that I've lost contact with Sam. I tracked Sam's location with the computer and found out that her tracking signal was coming from exactly the same place as Danny's!

"I'll need some medicine to cure Cathy," said Mr. Smith, and he walked back to his house.

After a few minutes, Sam was still staying at that location.

'What is wrong with her?' I thought. 'Why didn't she get Danny out of there?' Soon I learned the reason. She was probably captured and held in the detention room as well! I was so worried about her. I hoped Cathy will be well soon so we could bust the clones once and for all.

I pressed a button to contact the Commander.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Commander," I said. "The clones have captured two of our members and Cathy was injured."

"It seems that the clones are far more powerful than I expected," he said. "Now…the…only thing…is…"

The transmission was greatly interfered and the hologram became blurred and eventually disappeared. I checked the security cameras. Oh no! CH-15 was sabotaging the cables on the roof of the clubhouse. My clone has been following me all the way to this place!

I quickly went to take my gadgets. Cathy was awake on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Chris?" she asked.

"The clones have come to attack the clubhouse." I replied.

"I can help, hand me a blaster," she said.

"You're still too weak to move," I said but I still handed her a blaster. "Stay here and wait for your Grandpa."

I took two blasters, one in each of my hand, and walked to the door.

'Time for the final battle,' I thought. 'And I have the home court advantage.'

I sent a message through my v-com to the only person who could help me at that time. Then I walked to the door and opened it.

I walked out of the clubhouse and fired my dual blasters at CH-15 on the roof. He ran across the roof and dropped to the ground on the other side. Then I saw CA-97 standing on the telephone pole. She swung down from it and tried to kick me. I ducked and avoided her leg, and then kept firing my blasters at her. She took the lid of a trash bin to dodge my shots while returning blasts at me. CH-15 also took out his blaster and fired at me. Avoiding their shots, I jumped behind a fallen table on the lawn.

'Mr. Smith is taking far too long to fetch his medicine,' I thought. 'I could really use his help right now.'

I looked up and saw CA-97 jumping over me and trying to land behind me. I fired my blasters at her. She managed to dodge my shots with her metal lid but she lost balance and fell onto the grass.

'They're not that tough,' I thought.

CH-15 kept firing at me so I couldn't get to CA-97 and vacuvate her. I lay down behind the bushes to take cover.

I saw a small figure around the corner running towards me.

"John!" I shouted. "I'm so glad that you've got my message." And I threw him one of my blasters.

We both got up and fired at the clones. They dodged our shots and returned fire at us. CA-97 was trying to breach open the door of the clubhouse! CH-15 drew out another gun and blasted the bushes in front of us into pieces. We lost our cover!

"Don't you mess up with my plants!" shouted Mr. Smith. He grabbed CA-97 and threw her to the ground. Then he stood in front of the clubhouse door and created an enormous energy shield surrounding the clubhouse with his Rhapsodian powers. I realised that our only hope not to get shot was to get under his shield.

"John, get under the shield," I said. "I'll cover you."

John lay flat on the ground and slowly crawled to Mr. Smith. But CH-15 got in his way and stepped on his blaster. It broke into pieces. John was terrified when my clone aimed his blaster at him.

"John!" I shouted as I threw myself at CH-15 and pressed him to the ground. We got up quickly as John crawled safely under the shield.

"Hurry, Chris!" John shouted at me.

I ran to him as quickly as I could but something pulled me back. I turned around and saw CA-97 pulling my hand to my back with her stretched arms. I dropped my blaster. She had great strength and I couldn't move!

CH-15 was approaching me slowly, holding a vacuvator. I closed my eyes. I only heard a loud noise but felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, I only found out that I was trapped in a small green container carried by my clone! I was vacuvated by my clone!

I heard CA-97 said to CH-15, "Take this back to our base. I'll finish off the Rhapsodian girl." Mr. Smith could no longer hold up the shield as he and John ran back into the clubhouse followed by CA-97.

**(Cathy POV)**

I was lying on the sofa when Grandpa and John rushed beside me. A stretched arm blocked the door's path as CA-97 squeezed through the gap and went into the clubhouse!

I held out the blaster that Chris gave me and fired at my clone. The blast knocked her blaster out of her hand. But she stretched her arm and snatched my blaster! I didn't have the strength to resist.

Grandpa, John and I were all too frightened to move as CA-97 switched the blaster to a vacuvator and aimed at us.

"The story of the Monster Buster Club ends here!" she said.

**End of episode.**

**The next episode will be a sequel to this one.**

**Special thanks to FanFLover 10 for reviewing the previous chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
